


1:16 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to attack a villain repeatedly.





	1:16 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to attack a villain repeatedly after the latter pounced near a church in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
